ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Advay Hugs Chandni
Advay Hugs Chandni '''is the 9th episode of the show and is aired on 13 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni recalling Dev. He tells her to leave the lantern in air, it will go to Lord. She says we will send this to Lord together always. They leave the lantern in air. He says whenever you see another lantern, think its me, we will always stay together. She thinks where did you go Dev, I hope this time your answer comes. She leaves a lantern in the air. Advay sees the lantern and gets angry. He thinks Chandni and Advay can never be one, you are a beautiful cheat, I have come back, but I came to punish you. He grows a pointed stick and bursts the lantern. Chandni sees the lantern falling. Its morning, Advay tells Murli that old stories and old pains do not end so soon, there is Maha bhoj in Vashisht family, I have to go there. Murli asks him to come, girls will start keeping fast seeing me. Advay asks did you get all the things, start preparing. Chandni makes round puri. Her sisters cook along. She stops them fighting. She says you know what’s widow’s state in society, I hope we accumulate some money for them. They agree and laugh saying 100 percent Vashisht. Indrani talks to Kajal and Shakun. Shakun says he is blackmailing us for money, he will come to us. Kajal asks how. Indrani says he will come to fail us, we have to end this story here. Advay calls sweet shop. Veer answers the call and says bro its you… Advay asks what. Veer says you are the angry young man who saved the idol. Advay asks who’s this. Veer says I m your Shashi Kapoor, who helped you saving idol. Advay asks is this sweet shop number. Veer says yes. Advay says I want 25 kgs sweets, my man will come and pay. Veer says take 50 kgs at 50 % discount. Advay ends call. Veer’s friends laugh. Veer says he was talking a lot, so I ended call. Veer tells his dad about 50 kgs order for 50% off. His dad asks him to go and not get loss for him. Veer jokes and goes. Chandni welcomes widows. Shakun does shayari. Indrani says the person will give us some sign. Shakun sees jeweler Gangaram and says he has come. Chandni says you came here to donate, we are glad. Gangaram says I have to settle old account. Rajit looks on. Gangaram looks at Indrani. She recalls making Gangaram changing real gold. Gangagam tells pandit that Mahant asked him to do this. Mahant and his wife get killed. Veer gets sweets. Servant asks him to keep boxes in kitchen. Veer says how to explain you, I m taking the boxes. Chandni sees Advay. She asks Meghna to get puris. She recalls his words and murmurs don’t panic. She asks for what did you come here. He says I came to give something. Murli gets the silver coins and idols. Kajal says this guy made a good entry and got many things, he has much love for widows, I wish to become widow as well. Advay says I came to do charity, you should also do charity, else how will sins get washed. Murli gives things to widow. Veer asks Shikha to listen, where to keep boxes. She says keep near gas. He lights the stove and acts to burn his hand She gets shocked and gets ice. He jokes. She asks did you get the sweets. He says yes, its famous. He asks her to try it. She eats sweets and acts. He asks somebody to help, laddoo got stuck in her throat. She pushes him and says you started crying. She goes. He looks at her. She stops and says there is no guy who can make me lose. She shows him the punch and goes. He smiles. Chandni asks what are you doing. He says donating. She says donation by someone’s hand is not charity, you should give by your hands. He taunts her that she knows good and bad, right and wrong, everything. She says Mahadev knows good and bad, I just know you are not doing charity. He asks her to say what to do. He makes her hold plant and asks shall I give coin to them. He gives coin by his hand. She asks him to bend and give coin. He holds her hand. Rabba ve…..plays…… She gets tensed. He asks what are you doing, and holds plate. She goes. He holds her hand and pulls her close. Rajit says I got you here to do your aarti. Indrani stares at Gangaram and says you did not know Ganga’s rule, small fish doesn’t show eyes to big fish. Gangaram says what are you saying, I came to get money, its old account, you got jewelry for you and sisters, I want money. She asks were you saying about this. He says yes, what else. Rajit asks him to go. Indrani says it means he is not the one. Shakun says that person is still l downstairs. Meghna asks what are you doing. Chandni goes to Meghna. Advay says I did not know saving a girl annoys people here. Chandni sees the glass pieces. Advay says Chandni, I was saving you, but you are not suitable to get saved. He goes. '''Precap: Indrani says my daughter will open the fate door. Advay says I won’t let the door open, its a challenge. Pandit says if door does not open, everything will be ruined. Indrani cries. Chandni says door will surely open. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 9 References Episode 9 Guide